Regret of a lifetime
by starlight1701
Summary: A.U.: Casey regrets not telling J.D. the truth.


Disclaimer: This story was created for entertainment purposes only

Disclaimer: This story was created for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement is intended. I will receive no money from the writing of this story.

A/N: I have changed the time frame for when Casey and J.D. originally met. In this story they have known each other since they were kids and have remained friends all their lives. Story can be considered loosely affiliated with the ATF A.U. created by MOG.

Casey still couldn't believe that J.D. was gone. She had come so close that last day to telling him the truth. To telling him how she truly felt about him. They had known each other since childhood. When they first met they were only kids. He looked at her as a kid sister. She was put on the earth solely for him to torment and tease. She looked at him as the big brother she never had. But they cared about each other and would do anything for each other. Over the years they would become inseparable. Best friends forever. Everyone said that they should date, but they would just laugh and say they were siblings and that would just be weird! But then one day she realized that her feelings were changing. She was starting to care for him as something more than just a friend/brother. It started out slow. They went out to eat and to different events. People said that they were dating since he would always pay for her. She just laughed and said no he was just being a gentleman. Then he took her to her sophomore prom. It was then that she realized she was falling for her best friend. They had many talks over the years about how they didn't want to ruin their friendship by dating each other. And each time they talked she never would admit to him that she had fallen for him. She was so scared that she would lose him if she did tell. She went away to college for a few years and while there she got engaged to a nice man, but that just didn't work out. When she returned home J.D. was still single. They just picked up from where they had left off. They hung out all the time and dealt with the jokes about their relationship (or lack thereof!). But still she never told him that she had fallen in love with him. One day they were mistaken for a married couple. They just laughed it off and went on their way. While taking her home he said that if they were suppose to be together it would have happened already. She replied by saying "you know I love you don't you?" The look on his face was one of shock and she quickly added, "like a brother silly don't worry!" When he walked her to her door and started to leave he stopped and looked back and smiled at her. He laughed and said "Bye Mrs. Dunne!" Little did they know that would be the last they would see each other this side of heaven. About two weeks later she got a call telling her that he was dead. He hadn't been killed in a gun battle or in a car accident, but by a brain aneurism. He had fallen asleep watching television and had just never woken up. Turns out he had been having headaches for a long time and had not told anyone. To say that she was devastated was putting it mildly. She walked around in a daze for weeks. It was as if part of her had been amputated. She was incomplete. Now even though it had been years since that fateful day she still had times when she would be struck with such an overwhelming sense of loss that it took her breath away. She still doesn't know if she will ever fully get over the loss of her best friend. But what bothers her most is that she will never know if he had felt the same way that she had. She will always regret that the last night they talked she lost her nerve and didn't tell him her true feelings. But because of that experience she made a vow that the next time she falls in love with someone she will not make the same mistake. The next time (if there ever would be a next time) she would tell the guy the truth and if that meant she lost a friend instead of gaining a boyfriend then so be it. Better to have loved and lost than to live a live wondering what could have been.

A/N 2: This story was based on a true-life experience. My best friend/brother/secret crush died a few years ago without ever knowing my true feelings for him. To this day I still regret not telling him the truth and yes the part where J.D. and Casey were mistaken for a married couple and he then later turned around and said goodbye Mrs. Dunne really did happen. Just a different last name was used LOL!! So for those who read this a word of advice: don't make the same mistake that I did. If you are in love with someone tell him or her the truth (well as long as they aren't married to someone else of course!). If you don't you just might regret it. Hope you enjoyed reading this. Not one of my best works, but still would like to hear any reviews. No flames please. Criticism is welcome as long as it is helpful.


End file.
